Blue
by swenfam
Summary: [I've only felt religion, when I've lied with you] Regina Mills, twenty-four year old teacher at Storybrooke high school. Great friends with former teacher, Mary Margaret. Regina hangs out with Mary Margaret a lot now-a-days ever since Mary quit her teaching job to help take care of her homeschooled daughter, Emma. What happens after Regina visits a few times to hang out with
1. Emma?

I lightly knocked on the door. This is the fifth day in a row that I've been here. Mary Margaret was my only friend at the school, well until she had quit her job to help with her homeschooled daughter. I've never had the chance to actually meet her daughter, Emma, but I have heard a lot about her. And from what I've heard she seems like a pretty good kid to me.

The door swung open and I was immediately pulled into a hug by a very energetic Mary Margaret, which was nothing really new, she was always this way.

"Regina, Hey!" She let go, smiling, while I had given a weak smile back to her.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"Nothing it's just work isn't the same without you there" I sighed, pulling her back into a hug. "You were my only friend at that place and now there's no one to laugh with at lunch over stupid things" she pulled out of the hug with a small smile.

"Well, that's why I have you over now, on the daily. So, we could change those lunch laughs into dinner laughs" she chuckled. "Come on in, and take a seat" she moved her hand giving my direction to come in.

She always knew how to make me smile, which is one big reason why I had missed this woman. This year just isn't the same and well I wish it was, but things change and I guess sometimes change is good, or maybe it isn't.

"Hey Mom" my head followed my eyes to the stairs to be met with a blonde coming down the steps looking at a piece of paper. "Could you possibly help me with this ma-" the girl stopped and looked up at me. "Oh, I didn't know you had company over, I'll just wait" she smiled at me before she had started to head back upstairs.

"Could I just go help her real quick?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Of course" I nodded. Somehow I'd keep myself occupied until she had returned.

Mary Margaret went upstairs and I just started thinking to myself. Thinking to myself about Emma. I only got a glance of her, but she was beautiful. Regina stop, you have to remember she's way younger than you are, and you could never date your best friends daughter, ever.

Everything about her kept my thoughts on the move. From her hair to her eyes, to her body, to her bubbly personality. She seemed perfect.

Footsteps from the steps behind me, brought me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, sorry that took longer than I thought it would've took" she laughed.

"No worries" I shrugged. I couldn't get my mind of Emma. It's like no matter how hard I tried she continued to keep coming back to my mind. Or maybe it was mind that wouldn't let go of her.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask, knowing it was Mary's. She was once again bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded with a smile. I was fine, it's just like I said though, I couldn't get her off my mind.

"So, Regina.." Mary started off. "Are the kids any better this year?" She asked, sipping her tea.

I nodded my head from side to side. "They're actually worse, and I think they're just getting worse by the second" we both laughed.

"This one kid, well I don't even know how to describe him. He's just bad" I chuckled. Which resulted a small laugh in her too.

As Mary and I were talking we were interrupted by footsteps coming down the steps, once again. I turned around with a blank face that immediately went to a smile.

"Hey Emma, everything good?" Mary asked. "Just getting a glass of water" she nodded.

"Wait, Emma. I would like for you to meet Regina" Mary Margaret smiled. As did Emma.

She walked over to me, while I was holding my hand out. "I'm more of a hugging type of person" She smiled.

She then pulled me into a hug. This hug felt magical, even her touch gave me such a warm place to feel at home.

Eventually, she had pulled out of the hug to talk to me.

"I'm Emma, obviously. And I'm guessing you're Regina. The woman my mom doesn't stop talking about" she laughed. "Because you're like her only friend" she then whispered, which made me smile.

"I'm going to go back upstairs, if that's alright it was nice meeting you Regina" she smiled. That smile was brighter than anything. Her smile was beautiful and so was she.

"Are you staying for dinner?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see it was Mary's. I quickly nodded. I wasn't staying for dinner for her though. I was staying for Emma. I wanted to know her more.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked, not really needing to go. "Well, there's one upstairs and down here. Use either" she smiled.

I walked up the steps, only to be met with some music. Soft music, it was so calming. I peaked through the door to see a naked Emma. I guess she was getting dressed and ready for bed since it was getting late, but damn did her body look nice.

I pulled up my phone and took about four or five pictures of her body. I was in love, with a seventeen year old. A very hot seventeen year old.

"Dinner's Ready!" Mary called up. I put my phone back in my pocket and started heading back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I heard her yell as I headed down the steps. And just moments later I saw her come down the steps too.

"What are we having?" She asked. Her voice was so calming. Even when she was asking the most simplest questions.

"Roast Beef" Mary smiled, turning to her daughter. Emma had just nodded back.

I wish it was okay to be with her. I wish it was okay to kiss her. I wish it was okay to just do anything with her. Even, just hold hands. I just really wish.


	2. Changes

It's been days now, days since I've had these photos. And days since I've been over to Mary Margaret's, she's called me a few times but I haven't had the guts to answer the phone.

Emma hasn't found out about the photos, obviously. But for some reason I couldn't come to show my face knowing I have these, but just I can't delete them. Because if I do, then I won't ever see them again. And her body is beautiful, she's beautiful. I just can't get rid of them.

As I was scrolling over the pictures, my phone had started to ring. It read, Mary Margaret. I had immediately hit the decline button. Like I said, I couldn't talk to her or show my face, nor to Emma either. I would just feel guilty, as I should. But at that moment it just felt so right.

I got up and made my way down stairs, I was already dressed. So I made some coffee and headed to work. I wasn't as happy as I normally was for work, but that's okay. Hopefully this day will go by faster than I believe it will.

I arrived and went into my classroom, minutes before the first bell rang. I sat down took a sip of my coffee and before I knew it the bell had rung.

Students had started piling in, one after another. I watched as they came in. I got up and wrote a do now on the board, so, when the second bell had rung the students would know what to do.

And that's when it had rung, as soon as I finished writing the do now. The do now today was a question, what inspires you most? I put the chalk down and headed back to my chair. And that's when I heard a knock on my door. I had signaled a student to open it, and in came a blonde. A blonde that looked way too familiar.

"Emma?" I softly questioned.

"Yep, it's me. My mom decided that after not hearing from you for awhile for advice on whether I should be homeschooled or not, she decided to follow through with what she wanted, which was sending me to a public school, this public school. And it's looks to see I've been assigned to your class" she handed me her schedule.

It read, Ms. Mills - AP Literature

I guess since math wasn't her best subject, she had excelled in the English category, which is normal. Now, I have to wake up and look at her everyday? This is going to be hard, I just feel so guilty. But like I said, everything felt so right in the moment, and sometimes it still does.

She had sat down in an empty desk, right in the front of the classroom. Can this get any harder for me? I got up and walked around the room to check on the students do nows and to see how far they had gotten. Most were almost done, and some haven't even started yet.

"E-Emma" it was hard to even pronounce her name right now, without feeling some type of way. "I suggest you start the do now" I had pointed over to the board, where it read the do now.

I saw her take out a notebook and start writing. I had walked over and tried to get a sneak at what she was reading, but I couldn't, her head and body was basically covering all that she was writing. I wonder what she was writing about, or who.

"Time's up" I said and everyone had looked up at me, including Emma. And I had immediately looked away from her side of the room.

I collected their notebooks, as I did all the time to see what they wrote and took them back to my desk.

"You'll be working on a worksheet, while I look at these" I handed out the worksheets to everyone and headed back to my desk.

I had looked through many notebooks before I got to Emma's. This was the one I was most excited about, I wanted to know what she wrote about.

I had opened her notebook and read,

What inspires me most, is people who know how to keep their head up high even through the roughest of times. Even when they're knocked down so low, and they still get back up. That's inspiring.

It wasn't too much read, but it was interesting, the way she thought.

The class had soon enough come to an end. Papers were handed into me, and the class left. I still couldn't get over the fact that Emma went to this school. And maybe if I would've just answered that phone those other days then well, I wouldn't have to be faced with this. I wouldn't have to feel guilty seeing her everyday. But then again, I have to remember it's my fault I feel this way.

The day went by pretty slow, I just couldn't wait to call Mary Margaret so I could try to convince her this isn't the place for Emma and that she should be homeschooled.

Only a few more minutes until I let this class out, and I would have a break.

And eventually, the class had come to an end. I pulled out my phone as the students walked out and I called Mary Margaret.

"Hello" I heard Mary say threw the phone. "I missed you Regina! We haven't talked in ages" She said with a sigh.

"Hey" I sighed through the phone. "Uh, how'd you decide to send Emma to public school?" I questioned.

"I just thought maybe she should try it out, and since you're there I thought she would feel more comfortable" Mary stated.

Only if she knew what I had on my phone, and what pictures I had. Would she still feel safe and comfortable?

"Oh, well if you want my opinion" I breathed in. "I don't think it's best for her to go here"

"Oh, why?" Mary questioned.

"Just the kids here, they're really outside the box" it was hard to think of excuses. "The teachers also aren't as nice as they were last year"

"Emma can handle it, it's nothing she hasn't handled before. She's got this!" Mary chuckled through the phone.

This plan wasn't working, at all. Whatever I said she found a way around it, I'm never going to get this girl to be homeschooled again. And everyday until the truth I guess comes out, which it won't. I'll have to live with this guilt for awhile. And I'll have no time to get over it, because I'll be looking her in the eye every single day until school is over. Which isn't a long time from now.


	3. Conversations

I walked up to Mary's door and knocked. I had to find a way to get her to put Emma back in homeschooling. Because, I can't go each day with looking at this girl, knowing what I've done. And I know should delete the photos, but I can't.

The door had opened and Mary Margaret and had a big smile on her face.

"Come in" she had motioned her hand to tell me to come in.

I had stepped in the house, and just felt more guilt hit my body.

"You have to take Emma out of public school" I let out.

"Why on earth do I have to do that?" She questioned. "Did something happen?"

Well, yes. Something did but it's my fault.

"No. Just don't think it's the right place for her. I think she's more accustomed to home schooling instead." I explained.

"I talked to her today, and she said she had a good day and couldn't wait to go back" Mary smiled. "So, I don't see the problem?" She looked confused.

"Just public school is way more different than home schooling" I tried to explain more.

"And Regina, we know. Emma and I had went over everything before I had sent her to public school." Mary explained back.

None of what I said was working.

"You should consider homeschooling her again" I stated. I was running out of things to keep her with homeschooling. "The teachers at this school are rude, and Emma doesn't deserve that"

I was trying so hard to run fake reasons through my mind and then blurt them out. So, I wouldn't have to deal with this guilt anymore. So, when I went to school I wouldn't have to look at her and feel guilty.

"Regina, Emma is perfectly capable of going to public school. And she will stay there" Mary had got up to throw out her empty water bottle.

Fuck.

"Okay, I'm going to head out now. We could chat another day" I stared getting up and made my way out.

There was absolutely no way I could get this woman to homeschool her daughter.

I went to my car, and sat for a little bit.

Maybe, if I delete the pictures I won't feel as guilty.

I pulled out my phone and looked at each photo deeply before deleting it.

Once, I was done. I had drove home. I still felt pretty guilty for what I did. But I did it for my pleasure, and I got that pleasure and now they're deleted. they're gone.

I headed home, made dinner, and before I knew it was time for bed.

I laid down and all I could think about was Emma, and those pictures. I could only think about looking her in the face tomorrow. Maybe she'll be absent or maybe I won't feel this way tomorrow, maybe I'll be better.

\--

I woke up the next morning, not feeling better at all. I still felt the same guilt, same fear from last night. Except now, it's only worse.

I had got dressed and made my way towards my car, then towards the school.

I arrived and set up my lesson plan for the day, once I had got inside the classroom. I really wasn't ready to look at her face again. I mean not because it wasn't beautiful, because trust me it is. It's just because of what I've done. I shouldn't of done it.

Before I knew it class had started, and I saw her walking in. I couldn't even look at her, but I could feel her stare on me.

Once I had the courage to look up, I did. And she was staring at me. But why? I couldn't talk to her right now about it. So, after class sounded like a plan.

"Emma, could we talk after class?" I questioned.

"Yes, Ms. Mills" she said.

I would prefer Regina from her. But I have to remember we're in class and that seems inappropriate and suspicious.

This class period had went by slow. I just needed to talk to Emma, which is probably why it went by so slow. I swear I didn't look at the clock for a good thirty minutes, and it's only moved a tiny bit. Could this go any slower?

I tried to speed up the teaching process, thinking the class would go faster. And it didn't. The clock was still ticking at its normal speed. At the speed it always ticks.

Finally, the long awaited bell had rung. I sat down and waited for Emma to come to my desk.

Maybe I should tell her what I did.

Maybe I should tell her about the pictures.

Or maybe I shouldn't.

Maybe it's good for her to know.

Or maybe it's not.

Maybe she'll be okay with what I did.

Or maybe she won't.

But I think it's better to tell her, what I did.

Or maybe it's not.

All these thoughts continued to run through my mind, I wanted to tell her, but I didn't. Because with my luck, I know it wouldn't go as planned.

"Yes, Ms Mills?" She questioned.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I guess I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even realize she was talking to me.

"You wanted to see me after class" she stated.

"Oh yeah" I paused. "I don't know if this public school is a good idea" I stated.

"I like it here, and it's much better than homeschooling. I made lots of friends already. I don't see a point to homeschooling anymore, Ms Mills" she softly smiled.

I had to tell her why she couldn't come here. Maybe she wouldn't come if I told her. Or maybe she'd tell the principal. But maybe I also had to take that risk. It's a scary risk, but I can't teach her and want to date her, knowing what I did.

"I took photos of you that day I came over, and I regret it I do. Not saying that you're body isn't beautiful. In fact, it is beautiful and it forever will be beautiful in my mind. But I regret invading your privacy and I just can't continue to teach you knowing what I did so this is why I need you homeschooled" I explained.

She had stayed quiet for a little bit, and ended up getting up.

"Emma" I said.

"Have a nice day" she responded.

And that's how our conversation ended. I didn't know if she was mad angry or upset. I guess eventually I'd know, or maybe I wouldn't. Maybe they'd keep it a secret from me. Or possibly they wouldn't.

I just wish I knew how she felt. I wish I knew what she was feeling inside. I wish I knew.


	4. Feelings

(Emma's POV)

I didn't know what to feel. Well, right now it felt like I wasn't feeling anything at all. Out of all people, why did it have to be her who did some messed up thing like this? And how do you just have so much courage and confidence to actually take pictures of someone naked. Especially without the other one knowing. I'm not sure if I'm mad, upset, or both. Probably both. I think both. She could've at least spoke to me about it. I'm a very understanding person.

I could feel tears run down my eyes as I waited for my mom to pick me up. That's when I realized I was definitely upset. My anger had went away. Because I'm not mad at her. Just upset. Hurt.

Once my mom arrived I got in the car and didn't say a word. She said hi, but I didn't seem to bother to say hi back. I just couldn't stop getting what she did out of my head. And once I were to get it out my head, maybe I would talk to other people maybe not.

"Emma Marie!" She yelled, that's what finally had brought my full attention to her.

"What?" I said in a nasty tone.

"Could you please speak to me?" She questioned.

"I don't feel like talking" I turned my head to look back out the window and zoned her out once again.

I kept replaying that conversation with Regina over and over again in my head. I couldn't get that conversation out of it. Maybe if I were to talk to her, we could work things out. But I really didn't want to talk with her. I kinda didn't want to see her either, but I had no choice. She was my teacher. Unless I were to stay home, but knowing my mom, she won't let that happen unless I'm coughing up my lungs. But not even then. So, staying home isn't even an option.

I could never let my mom know what she did to me. Because my mom would somehow get her into prison for the rest of her life. And that's not something I had wanted for her. I mean possibly, I might've been crushing back on Regina, just a tiny bit, but I would have never had the guts to take pictures of her naked. Plus, I've never seen her naked at all before. But she had the chance so she took her chance. A part of me isn't blaming her for what she did, but the other part is.

We finally had gotten home, and I got out the car ran inside and up to my room.

There had to be a way I could get in contact with Regina. I had to talk to her in a place, other than school. There's too many people there.

Hours and hours had passed by as I tried to figure out a way to contact her before tomorrow.

Wait. I totally forgot. My mom and Regina talk all the time, meaning she must have her number in her phone.

I ran downstairs and made sure my mom wasn't in sight and grabbed her phone out of her purse. I scrolled through all her contacts till I got to Regina and sent her contact to my phone.

"Emma?" I heard my mom call from upstairs and my heart raced.

Quickly I deleted the message and placed her phone back inside of her purse.

"Emma, love what are you still doing up so late?" She said to me.

"Oh, just restless." I tried to convince her. "Goodnight"

I race to my room and grab my phone. Once I open the message and see Regina's number I take a deep breath before I send her a message.

E: Hey

-

(Regina's POV)

I heard my phone go off and I immediately went to it. Not like it would be anyone important, but still. It was rare that my phone actually went off at eleven at night.

There was a message from an unknown number that just said, hey.

R: Who's This?

I was curious onto who got my number, and why on earth they were texting me so late at night.

E: It's me, Emma. The one from your class and you know, Mary Margaret's child.

I was shocked onto who it was, I didn't understand how she knew my number or anything, or in the first place how she got it. And I was also confused on why she'd want to talk to someone like me, after what I told her.

R: How'd you get my number??

E: I snuck onto my mom's phone and searched your contact and sent your number to my phone, and well now we're here.

R: Why do you want to talk to me after what I've done to you?

E: Because, I'm guessing you had your reasons, and I'd like to hear them. Plus you seem nice, and I mean I know I'm your student and all, but we could still be friends, if you'd like.

I thought about what she said. I mean we could still be friends, I wish she wanted to be a little bit more than friends but it could work, this whole friends thing.

R: Okay, we'll talk more tomorrow, if you have a place?

E: Meet me at the diner outside of town before school.

I read her text before shutting off my phone and heading to bed for the night. We never discussed an exact time. So, I'll be there waiting when it opens, until I have no choice but to leave and head to the school.


	5. Daydreams

I woke up at 5:30 a.m to take a shower, and to get ready to meet up with Emma at the diner. Since, the diner had opened at six I would sit there till about 7:15 waiting for her if I had to.

-

(Emma's POV)

I woke up around six to head over and meet Regina. Sadly, since I didn't have my own car I had to walk there. But eventually I had made it.

I walked into the diner at 6:30 and saw her sitting in a booth. I walked over to her with a small smile.

"Hey" I said softly.

"How are you?" She questioned.

"I'm okay, and you?" I asked.

"I'm good" she took a sip of her coffee. "Now, what do we need to talk about? What I've done?"

"Yes, well kind of, yeah we do" I paused. "I'm not angry, or upset. Like I had said you have your reasons. Just maybe could I hear them?" I questioned.

"You're just beautiful, you're so captivating and when I saw you, I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but want to be able to look at that beautiful body everyday so I just decided to take a picture, well a few. And when I actually, truly, met you, your personality just made you a whole lot better, because you have a great personality" she explained.

Her reasons were pretty reasonable to me, and they helped me gain so much confidence, because I hated the things about me that she loved.

I could never tell her how I felt towards her, well not now. It's not as strong as how she feels towards me, but it's there. She's beautiful, and kind. But I could never get this past my mom, and friends. Plus, I'm too afraid to actually tell her.

"Emma.. you're staring dear" she stated.

"Huh?" I questioned, coming out of my thoughts.

"You were staring at me" she took another sip of her coffee. "Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, no. Everything is great." I started to get up. "I should probably head out, see you later"

I quickly walked out of there. Okay, yeah maybe I'm developing a crush. But I can't let it show. She can't know I feel this way about her at all. Somehow, I'll have to find a way to quickly get over her. I can't crush on her. But, it's just she's so pretty and kind. Kind of like what she said I was, but she is too. So, that just makes it harder to get over her.

I started to walk to school and just kept thinking.

How do I get rid of this feeling? I don't want it anymore, because I doubt I'll ever do anything about it. So, it's just dragging me down and it's an extra thought throughout the day I don't really need.

Eventually, I arrived at school and walked into Regina's class for homeroom.

I couldn't stop staring at her with those glasses, she's just so-

Emma stop, you can't feel that way about her. She's your teacher, plus you don't need this weight on your shoulders, remember?

I looked away and tried to find something else to stare at, but somehow my eyes always seemed to follow back to her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see one of the kids in the class were talking to me, her name was Ruby.

"You like her or something, you keep staring?" She questioned.

I could feel some sweat start to form on my forehead and in my palms.

"No, I-I don't like her. Just daydreaming" I explained.

She smirked and turned away, as I looked away as well, to go back to staring at her. Maybe, Ruby was right, maybe I really do like Regina. But I'm just in denial right now. I don't want to like her, and I defiantly don't want anyone to know. But, I think people will eventually find out if I don't stop staring. But, I can't stop, just everything about her needs to be watched. She's so tender and gentle with every single move it's beautiful.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her the whole class, even when she wasn't standing in front of the room. I didn't complete half of my class work only because of her.

The bell rang and I got up.

"Emma could I see you for a moment?" I heard Ms Mills question.

What now?

"Emma, so I just wanted to say..." her voice started to fade as I zoned out.

I was just looking at her facial features, I do like her. All these things wouldn't be popping out at me if I didn't like her.

Like how pretty her eyes are, or how adorable her nose is, and the way her mouth moved when she spoke.

"Okay, Emma?" I heard a voice.

"What?" I questioned coming out of my thoughts.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Regina asked.

No, I didn't hear one word.

"Yes, I got it" I smiled and walked out of her classroom.

I hope whatever she said wasn't important.


	6. Left

(Regina's POV)

I hope she actually heard what I said, I think she did, because she would've told me if she didn't. That's just who she is.

Tonight at seven she should be at the diner outside of town. There was a lot we needed to speak about.

As the school day slowly came to an end, I gathered my stuff together and headed home.

Only for about three hours until I had to meet up with Emma. I went over the things I was going to ask her at the diner.

Why were you staring at me majority of the class today?

Do you feel any feelings towards me? Is that why you were staring?

Or were you staring because you were in disbelief of what I did?

I continued to go over the main questions I had for her in my head. I kept trying to think if they were straight out questions and not the ones that took forever to get to the point.

When six thirty rolled around I was out the door, I was only a little dressed up, not much. There wasn't a point in that, just yet. I had to make sure that she had some feelings towards me too.

I went into the diner and sat down at the table, and waited for Emma. Every time the door had opened I looked over to see if I could find an adorable blonde, but she was no where insight.

It kept getting more late and late. I doubted she was going to turn up.

"Excuse me ma'am, the diner is closing now" one of the waitresses said to me.

I sighed, nodded, and got up.

She never showed up, she basically stood me up.

I walked towards my car, and I could feel my eyes start to water. But, I shouldn't be crying over her. There's plenty of other people out in the world.

She just is different, she's beautiful, kind, and has a wonderful heart. Which is why I don't understand why she had stood me up.

She met with me before, so what makes it any different now? She said she understood me, so she should've known to have been here.

Being hurt, soon turned into rage, I became angry with her.

~

I went home in a bad mood, I went to sleep in a bad mood, and woke up in a bad mood.

Her face was not someone's face I was in the mood for seeing today, just because looking at her face would remind me of last night.

I don't even know why it's effecting me this much, it shouldn't be effecting me this much, but it is. And I wish it wasn't, I wish I could just move on from it. But, I can't. Maybe because I thought I actually might've had a chance with her, when I could feel her eyes on me, staring at me. Maybe that's why I feel so broken, because I thought we were going somewhere. I thought she might've felt at least a little something back for me, even if it was just a tiny bit.

I walked into the school and set up my lesson plan for today. I was not excited for today, Emma was in my first class period of the day.

The bell rang and I let out a long sigh as students started to fill the room, and I spotted the blonde.

I rolled my eyes to make myself look away from her, like I said, I wasn't in the mood.

"Here is the assignment for today class" I said pointing to the board where it read the assignment.

-

(Emma's POV)

I didn't understand what I did, she hasn't even given me the slightest smile or look. I didn't understand why she just started doing this to me. What she said yesterday couldn't of been so important that she would just stop talking to me, could it?

The class went by slow, and Regina was in a mood, and she took majority of it out on me. Everything I seemed to do was wrong. But, I thought I was doing it right.

The class finally came to an end and I decided to stay back and talk to Regina to see what was going on.

"Regina, what did I do?" I questioned

I stood there watching as she moved from her desk, to the board, and back to her desk. No answer.

"Please tell me" I begged.

"You stood me up" she wouldn't look at me.

"What do you mean? We never had plans" I stated.

"Just leave please" she said.

I didn't want to leave.

I don't want to leave.

"No, I'm staying until you tell me" I responded.

"Yesterday, Emma, I told you to meet me at the diner outside of town and you know what? You weren't there" I could hear a crack in her voice, sounding like she was about to cry. "So, Emma, I want you to leave you're the last person I'd like to see right now"

I had no response. So, I just left. And I shouldn't of left, but she didn't want me staring at her with no response. I know she didn't want that.

I couldn't believe I didn't go, but I didn't hear her. I didn't know we made plans, well she made plans. I would've been happy to meet up with her, but I didn't listen, now how am I going to get her to talk to me? how am I supposed to make us anywhere near to happening?


	7. Back

I woke up with a splitting headache. I still couldn't get yesterday out of my head, and how mad Regina was with me. I wish she wasn't this mad, but today I am going to try and fix this problem, whether if she wants to or not. Because, I cant take her being mad at me.

I woke up extra early so I could get there when she did. And we could talk about this before class.

~

I arrived at the school and headed in. I made my way for Regina's class. I opened the door only to notice she wasn't there.

"May I help you miss?" The teacher questioned.

"Yes, where is Miss Mills?" I asked.

"She took a few days off" she responded.

"Oh" I shut the door and went back outside of the school.

A few days off? Because of me standing her up?

I pulled out my phone to text her, I hope she would answer me.

E: I'm sorry, please talk to me. I didn't mean to stand you up. I really didn't, please Regina talk to me.

I sent the message and shut off my phone since the bell had rung and I needed to head to class, the class I didn't want to be in.

I took my phone out to see if Regina had responded to me, I went to our messages,

Read 7:45

She read my message twenty minutes ago, but didn't answer.. why? Why is she punishing me so much for this little thing?

E: please talk to me..

I sent that message, hopefully she'd respond this time.

-

(Regina's POV)

My phone went off and I looked at the message, it was from Emma. But, I'm still not over what she did. I'm still not over how she didn't show up when she told me that she heard every word I said.

I opened the message, I wasn't sure if I should respond, and why was she texting me in class?

R: Shouldn't you be learning?

E: You're more important than that right now, and I want to work this out with you, please?

I looked at the message, I wasn't sure if should give her another chance. I mean, it was a little mistake, but what if these mistakes happen again? I need someone who'll listen to the words I say, not someone who'll zone out when I talk.

E: Please, let's just talk this out?

R: Ok

I wasn't really up to talking it out right now, but if I didn't agree I knew she wouldn't stop texting me. So, I had basically no choice but to agree with her.

E: My house tonight at 8, my mom won't be home.

R: Ok

I shut off my phone and realized I had about twelve hours till I met up with her.

-

(Emma's POV)

I got her to come over, that's good. Now, I just have to say the things I was going to say to her this morning, tonight.

The day had gone by pretty slow, the classes were boring, and I just couldn't wait to meet up with Regina.

I just couldn't wait to make up with her, and go back to being okay with each other, and have everything be okay.

the school day has finally ended, I head home and get ready for tonight. I make sure everything I'm going to say makes sense, I make sure my sorry's are convincing enough to let her apologize.

I hope it's enough.

I took a shower and got ready for Regina to come over, I wasn't sure what to really wear since, we were just talking.

nothing too intimidating, but nothing too bummed out.

I put on leggings and a white shirt.

I stepped in front of the mirror just to make sure I didn't look to bad for our talk. I wanted to make things better with her, not worse. And starting off by not dressing like I don't care is hopefully a start.

-

(Regina's POV)

Eventually seven o'clock had came around and I needed to get up to meet Emma. It was something I've been dreading the whole day, but it's finally here.

I got up threw on some jeans and a random shirt, I mean we're just talking?

I walked to the mirror and made sure I didn't look too bad for this talk. And then I headed towards the car.

The whole drive there all I could think about how I was supposed to talk to her, and how I was supposed to forgive her and just be okay with her not listening.

I wasn't really sure how this was going to work out. I'm not even sure if it was going to work out in her favor or mine. We'll just have to hope for the best.

I finally arrived at Emma's house. I made sure Mary Margaret's car was no where insight, I didn't want to get in trouble for meeting up with her daughter at night.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. All I could really do was stare at her house. I wanted to make things better, but what if they don't get better at all? And they just end up getting worse? What if her sorry's aren't convincing enough or what if what I have planned out in my head just makes this situation worse too.

I hope not, making this situation worse is the last thing I need.

I walked up to her door, and took one more deep breath before knocking.

It wasn't long before Emma had opened the door, even when I'm upset with her she's still so beautiful. Everything about her is just beautiful.

"Regina, hey" she smiled.

"Hey" I gave her a small smile back.

"Come on in" she motioned her hand telling me to come in.

I stepped inside the house, please don't let either of us make this situation worse than it is.


	8. Talks

(Emma's POV)

"So, Regina I really apologize for not listening the other day I didn't mean to just zone out like that.. it won't happen again" I stated, staring into her beautiful, brown eyes. "Please say something?" I begged.

I just continued to stare at her, which wasn't the best choice seeing as I zoned out the other day, but I just couldn't help but stare at her she was so beautiful.

Her eyes, her mouth, those lips.

"So, I'm sorry Emma" she finished her sentence.

Fuck, I did it again.

"I didn't hear what you said" I sighed, disappointed with myself.

"This happened again?" She questioned starting to get up.

"Regina, I'm really sorry" I apologized, following her to the door. "Please don't go" I pleaded.

"When you want to listen to me when I speak that's when you could text me" she turned around and looked at me. "Tell me when you're ready" she sighed.

"Regina, wait!" I exclaimed before she had one foot out the door. "I'm ready, it's just hard sometimes to listen to you okay?"

"And how is that so?" She questioned.

"It's just everything about you" I started off. "I didn't think I'd gain a crush on you after what you done to me, but it happened" I could feel my self zoning out of my own talking as I stared at her lips. "You're just so.." I couldn't finish the sentence because the next thing I knew my lips were on hers.

My heart raced with anticipation, for the fear of the brunette's rejection. Fingers wrap into the teacher's hair as Regina's lips slightly part allowing me to continue my actions. Her abdomen presses into mine, her feet slowly pulling the brunette back into the house towards me. Olive toned fingers slightly push against the wooden door closing it behind her. Our bodies pressed together, I let my hands travel to her hips as Regina's arms wrap around my neck. My palms slightly press causing the teacher to softly collide with the wood behind her. "lets.. go.. upstairs.." Regina mutters through hot kisses.

"Y-yeah." A small smile tugs at my lips as her fingers intertwine with mine. I pull her up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. Once the teacher was a few feet away from my bed I shut the door behind me. Her head turns towards me, Regina's smile beaming from her cheeks and her warm orbs brighten in excitement. The older woman's ebony hair fell gracefully at her shoulders as she tucked her plump lip between her pearl teeth. She was truly a thing of beauty. Her swim, olive toned finger signals for me to come closer, and of course I obey. Toned arms wrap around my neck, bringing the brunette's nose to touch mine. A smile tugs at my lips as the older woman tucks her lip between her teeth. The air filled with steady breathing, I clear my throat. "Are you sure you want to do this..? I mean I want to but if you don-"

"Shut up and kiss me." The latter interrupts, connecting her plump lips with mine, causing a serve of electricity to flow through my veins.

I lower her down on the bed and softly crush the brunette under me. My fingers exploring each and every curve beneath me as the kiss deepens. Slowly, I pull her tank top off of her and she gives that famous smirk of hers. Warm orbs lock with my green and her head slightly nods giving me silent permission to keep going. I lean down and softly place my lips on hers earning me an appreciative hum from the brunette. Once more I pull away to find myself admiring the teachers figure. Her skin flawless under my fingers, the feeling of Regina's strong gaze. Lowering myself, I place a light kiss on the space between her jaw and collarbone. My lips slowly travel to her mounds still incased by black lace. I nip and lick at the exposed flesh earning small, approving moans from the brunette. Slim fingers trace circles at the teachers sides signaling her to raise just enough for my hands to unhook the bra. Lace slowly falls, revealing two perfectly shaped breasts. I tuck my lip between my teeth and once again admire her figure causing a small laugh from the latter. Crouching down, I lap at the valley between her mounds, soon finding her fingers tangled within my hair. My right hand comes up to her left breast as my mouth finds her other.

"Em.." The faint moan of the older woman is returned with one of my own.

"Hey Em how was-Emma?!" That voice sent a bone chilling serge through my body causing me to sit straight up. "R-Regina?" My mother questions looking at the brunette beneath me.

"Hi.." I turn towards my mother whose lips were slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed, causing an awkward smile.

"Regina, I'm going to ask you to see you're way out, while I have a few words with Emma" my mom had stated.

Regina slowly slipped away from the bed, and put her remaining clothes on and made her way to the front door of the house.

I sat there in silence for a little while and waited for my mom to start talking.

I couldn't believe this just happened, I couldn't believe it at all.


	9. Orders

(Mary Margaret's POV)

"No, it can't wait any longer. I have to file this restraining order as soon as possible" I said to Emma as I was heading towards the front door. "This is wrong on so many levels"

"But, how about you just give her another chance? We all deserve second chances" Emma stated.

"Not this woman" I replied turning to her.

I could see the sadness grow into her face, but I couldn't give into that.

I opened up the front door, shut it behind me and headed out to my car.

There were so many thoughts running through my head.

Just what kind of women wants to do that with a child? And why with my child?

I drove off and headed towards the police station.

-

(Emma's POV)

As soon as my mom had left, I called Regina to see if I could stay at her house until things cool off, but as it was ringing I knew she wouldn't think this was a good idea, but she wasn't someone I could just forget, someone I could just loose feelings for. Somewhere along this way I became attached to her, like she's turned into a craving, not just a want.

"Hello?" I heard Regina say as she picked up.

"Hey, Regina.. I have a question" I said shyly.

"What's up?" You could hear her sadness through the phone, as she didn't have that happy voice like she did the other night.

"Do you think I could stay at your house?" I questioned.

"Your mom wouldn't like that, Emma you need to stay there" her tone grew stronger.

"But, she's filing a restraining order and I don't want to be away from you at all." I begged.

"Emma, you know deep down this is wrong, your mom just has the guts to do something about it."

"Wait Re-" She ended up hanging up.

I could feel my eyes form tears, and then I felt one run down my cheek.

Like I said, I can't just forget about her.

I ran upstairs threw some clothes into a suitcase, carried it downstairs and wrote a note for my mom.

Mom,

You were right, this is messed up, what she did was so messed up. I need to clear my mind, I headed over to a friends for a bit. I'll be back in a few days, when my mind is free of what she did to me.

Love, Emma.

I left the note on the table, and headed out the door towards Regina's house. Whether she wanted to me to come or not, I was coming and I was going to stay there with her.

-

(Mary Margaret's POV)

I arrived to the police station, got out my car and headed inside. I know getting this restraining order will take time, but I'm willing to go through anything to get this woman away from my daughter.

"Hello ma'am, may I help you?" The officer questioned.

"Yes, I'm here to file a restraining order against Regina Mills" I stated.

"Okay, Ma'am I'll have to send her a letter stating she is going to be brought to court, as well" he said. "Do you happen to know the address so we can speed this process up a bit?" He questioned.

"108 Mifflin Street" I told him.

"Alright I'll deliver it to her house myself, so it should be there by sometime later today, and your court date will be on" he stopped to check his computer to I guess see when the court had opening dates. "It'll be on Monday of next week, the 20th ma'am" He finished.

"Okay, thank you" I smiled and left.

Monday? That seems so far

That means for the next few days I will have no choice but to enforce that the seeing of Regina will no longer be done by my daughter.

I hopped back into my car and headed home.

When I got home and went inside of the house it was empty, or at least it felt that way.

"Emma?" I called out. No answer. "Emma?" I said once again. And once again no answer.

I picked up my phone, and tried calling her. I heard her phone ringing, meaning she had to be here. I followed the sound of the ringing only to be led to a phone with no girl next to it. Where could she have possibly gone?

I went back over to the counter, I saw a piece of paper that wasn't visible to me before and I read it.

As I was finishing up reading the letter I was happy she finally agreed on how I felt, and that she finally agreed that this was wrong and what I was doing by having Regina not come anywhere near her was right, but I was still confused on why she seemed to leave her phone just lying around and not take bring it with her.

-

(Emma's POV)

I arrived at Regina's house and knocked on the door. It wasn't that long until the white door had opened.

"I thought I told you to stay home" she stated.

"You did, but you're not at my house, so why would I stay there?" I questioned.

I could see a small smile grow on her face, meaning I was cheering her up.

"Your mom will be worried about you"

"She'll be just fine, I left her a note saying I was heading to a friends. So, that's where she'll think I am" I replied.

Regina had stepped to the side of her door moving her hand, signaling me to come in. And that's what I did I stepped inside her house and headed for her couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asked.

"Sure, let's watch a scary one" I answered.

Regina came over to the couch with me to cuddle, she turned on a scary movie, and before I knew it I was passed out.

-

(Regina's POV)

I woke up to a knock on the door, Emma and I ended up falling asleep during the movie and she was snuggled next to me. I turned my phone over to read the time and it said 9:52 p.m. Who would knock on my door this late? I quietly got up and moved Emma's head so she wouldn't wake up too.

I opened the door only to be met by an officer, a police officer.

"Yes?" I questioned, as my eyes were still adjusting to the lighting.

"This is for you" he said, handing me a letter. "See you in a few days" he stated walking away.

I had shut the door and immediately opened the letter.

Court? She's taking me to court? For a restraining order? She's going to file a restraining order against me?

I looked over at Emma, and I realized I wouldn't be able to be this close with her anymore. I could feel my eyes start to tear up. I started heading towards the kitchen and I leaned over the counter.

I was trying to figure out what to do.

This could be one of my last moments with her, I can't believe that this could be the last time I see her.


	10. Court

"But your honor.." I said, looking over to Emma. "I'm not a bad person" I could see the tears starting to fill Emma's eye's.

A whole month, and a restraining order.. a whole fucking month of being locked up, and until I could actually hold Emma in my arms again. I won't be able to do that for a whole month.

"You'll be serving one month, jury closed" the judge said, smacking his gavel.

The officers came into the court and cuffed me, then took me to my cell.

It was going to be a lonely month, no seeing Emma, and no interaction with real human life.

I was brought into my cell, they un-cuffed me and I walked further into it, as they then shut the cell door behind me. As soon as they locked it, I flinched at the sound.

I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of this situation, and that means I couldn't see Emma, ever.

-

(Emma's POV)

Once I got out of the court room, tears immediately fell from my eyes.

I was bound to never see Regina again.

"Come on Emma" I heard my mom say.

I looked over to her. "No, I'm not going with you"

"Why's that?" She questioned.

"You took her away!" I yelled. "You took her away from me" I said with a crack in my voice.

"Emma, lets go" I could see anger grow across her face, and she walked over to me.

"No!" I said louder.

There was no way she could get me to go home with her.

"Fine, I'll see you at home then" she walked away. "I did this for your own protection"

She didn't, if it was for my protection she wouldn't of brought it to court. She did it for her own protection, not mine.

I sat in the courthouse until the tears slowed down, and then I headed out.

I was on my way to the police station to visit Regina.

I didn't care about the restraining order because she's not the one breaking it, I am. So, I don't think she could end up facing more time, because this is on me.

I walked into the doors of the station, and was met with an officer.

"Hi, I'm here to see Regina Mills" I said.

"Visiting hours are over ma'am" he replied.

"Please, it'll be quick" I begged.

"Fine" he responded.

I quickly followed him to the visitors area and sat down as I waited for them to bring Regina out.

When I saw her I could feel my face light up, it's only been a few hours but I missed her more than anything.

"Hey" I said with a small smile.

"Hey love" Regina responded.

"I'm sorry this happened" I said, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes.

She looked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"No touching!" Yelled the guard, and she immediately had let go.

"I miss you" she sniffled.

"I'm going to get you out of here" I said. "Hopefully by tonight" I smiled.

"How will you even do that?" She questioned.

"I have my ways" I chuckled.

I wasn't even sure on how I was going to get her out by tonight. But being separated is something I can't handle, because I love her.

"Ladies time is up" the guard said walking over to grab Regina.

The tears were back.

"I love you" I said watching her walk by me.

"I love you too" she responded.

I got up, and left. I could feel the loneliness gaining upon me, again.

Being without her brought the loneliness. When I was sitting there with her my heart felt so complete, and like nothing could ever shatter it.

I sat on the bench outside of where Regina was locked up and then eventually made my way home.

As soon as I got home, I crashed on the couch. I didn't care to know where my mother was or what she was doing. All I seemed to care about was one person, and one person only; Regina

"Emma" I heard a voice. "Emma wake up"

"Mom?" I sat up

she spread her arms, in hopes to hug me.

I had instantly rejected her hug. I didn't want her comfort.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I want you to get Regina out of there" I said.

"I can't do that, she's a bad woman, she got what she deserved"

"But, I love her" I said as tears left my eyes.

"How could you love someone who is built like that?"

Built like that? Like what?

"How would you even be able to get her out?" I questioned in a more calm voice, in hopes to get an answer.

"Well, I'd call the station and explain how everything was a mistake and that she was falsely accused of the crime, and they'd set her free" my mom responded.

"Oh, okay"

That's how I'd get her out.

I'll just call pretending to be my mom and make sure she gets out of there.

As soon as we got home and my mom said goodnight I headed down stairs to the home phone to call the station.

"StoryBrooke Police Station, how may I help you?" The officer questioned.

"I may have falsely accused Regina Mills- who is being held in your facility for the wrong crime"

"Mm. Regina Mills" he said.

I could hear him flipping through some papers over the phone.

"Ah, Regina Mills, Alright" He paused. "What makes you think you falsely accused her?" He questioned.

Fuck, I didn't think that question through.

"Well, from my daughter's description of who was doing such a thing it doesn't match up to her appearance"

Good job Emma.

"Oh, alright, we'll be releasing her shortly then. Hopefully we find the real person who did this"

I hung up the phone, tied my hair into a ponytail and headed to the station.

As soon as I got there I saw Regina waiting on the bench.

"Regina!" I ran up to her.

"Oh, Emma, I missed you" she said. "I'm so glad you're here"

"I love you Regina" I said, grabbing her to hug her.

"I love you too, Em"


	11. Out

A few days have gone by since I had got Regina out of the prison they locked her in. I was happy, but nervous, I was afraid my mom was going to find out what I did, and try to put Regina back in there, for even longer.

"Em" I heard my name being called.

I turned my head to realize it was Regina calling me.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"What're you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?" She asked, coming to sit next to me.

"Nothing" I said, looking into her eyes. "I'm fine" I perked up a fake smile.

"I don't think you're fine" she grabbed my hand. "Talk to me"

I sighed.

"I'm just afraid of my mom finding out that you're no longer in there, she hasn't called me recently, and no one has come to the door, so that means we're still in the clear, but it still makes me a bit nervous" I explained.

"Wait, it wasn't her who got me out? I thought you convinced her?" She questioned.

"No, I couldn't convince her enough, so I pretended to be her to get you out, and it worked" I said with tears starting to fill my eyes. "I just wanted to have you back, and now I finally do"

"Emma.." Her full smile had disappeared.

"You know you wanted to see me too" I said, trying to bring up the mood.

"Yes, that's true, but I don't want your mother to be upset with you" She said while grabbing my hands.

"She won't, I promise" I hugged Regina.

-

Days had gone by since I got Regina out of there, and I heard nothing from my mother about her, just a few texts to see how I was doing, and what I was doing, but I had just explained to her how I was staying at a friends, and of course she believed that.

I rolled over to face Regina. She is so beautiful. I rolled my hands down her smooth face, and I realized she started to grow a smile.

"Good morning Regina" I said, kissing her.

"Morning Em" She replied.

Could life get any better than this? This woman made me happier than I thought she ever would.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I questioned.

"Mm. You're cooking this morning?" She giggled.

"What's so funny?" I said sitting up.

"You- well- you just aren't a very good cook love" She continued to giggle sitting up with me.

"Yes, I know, but I was still going to try" I replied and then started laughing.

"Alright, let's see how this goes" She kissed me on the forehead and started heading downstairs.

I followed right behind her.

-

(Mary's POV)

I was hoping Emma would come home soon, I missed having her around the house. But I did understand she needed to clear her head from all that has happened.

I sent Emma another text,

M: You thinking about coming home soon?

There was no response, I was assuming she was still asleep, hopefully she'd answer later.

I went downstairs and turned on the television to the news channel.

I had made myself some breakfast and sat near the island in the kitchen to tune into the news.

News Reporter: Recently there was a story brought to our attentions that a teacher at a local public school was brought to jail because she was in a secret relationship with one of her students.

I turned up the volume to get a closer hear of the story to see what they were saying on this incident.

News Reporter: Recently this woman has been released, supposedly the mother of the family felt that what she did wasn't as big of a deal as she made it out to be. And all charges and jail years were dropped by the mother a few nights ago.

I was confused on what the man was saying, Regina was never released because I never called and gave them my consent to release her, nor did I give them consent to drop the charges.

I shut off my television, and immediately called the police station.

After a few rings they finally picked up.

"Hello?" An officer said.

"Hi, I wanted to know if Regina Mills was still in your care?" I questioned.

"No, she was released a few nights ago by someone named Mary Margaret"

"Alright, thank you" I hung up.

Who could have possibly released Regina, and how did they do it under my identity when I stepped nowhere near that place?

I called Emma, because maybe she'd know about this incident.

It rang, and rang, but no answer.

I called over and over again, but she never answered. I've had to of called about twenty times by now.

-

(Emma's POV)

After finishing breakfast I had went back up to Regina's room to get my phone, and to also see if my mom texted me.

I turned it on to see twenty-seven missed calls from my mom and seven messages.

I opened the messages up, and they were mainly her freaking out over Regina not being in her cell anymore. But I hope she had no suspicion of it being me.

I decided to just call her back.

"Hey Emma"

She already sounded angry.

"Hey, why'd you call so many times?" I questioned.

Even though I already knew why.

"Did you have anything to do with Regina getting released from jail?" She asked.

"No, I've been at my friends the whole time, I didn't even know she was released" I explained.

Hopefully she still thinks that I'm with my friend, rather than with Regina.

"Emma, I don't think you're telling me the truth"

"Even if I wasn't, I would never tell you where Regina is" I said.

"Then I'll just have to head to her house with a few of the police, and have her be turned in again, I'm sure she's there"

She had hung up the phone.

Fuck. What am I supposed to do now?

I threw my small suitcase to the ground and put a few of my clothes and Regina's clothes into it. And I put my remaining clothes into my duffle bag, so there'd be no trace of me recently being here.

I ran down the stairs with the bags, "Regina we have to leave, now!" I yelled.

"Wait why?" She asked.

"Because my mom knows you're out, and she's bringing cops to your house right now, and you can't be here." I explained.

"Em.." Regina sighed.

"Regina, please, I can't loose you again" I cried.

"Fine. Fine, let's go out through the garage and take my car" she said leading me to the garage.

I followed her out to her car, threw the bags in the back, and hopped in.

Once I got in she had already started the car, and it was in motion. I could see the sadness across her face of leaving the house behind, but I knew in the end this would be the better. I wasn't sure on where we'd end up but it'd have to be somewhere, anywhere but here. As much as we both loved this town, we could never come back, we're just wanted citizens in this town now.

I looked back behind us, the house was still in sight, I could see a few cops pull up there, but as we continued to get further, I could just see the lights, then nothing at all. I turned back around, and just thought, thought about what I was leaving behind, and who I was leaving behind.

I'd miss them, deeply, but it was either them or her, and I wanted her more than anything, and this was the only way I could get her, and she could get me without any interruptions.

"I love you Regina" I turned over to look at her.

"I love you too Em" She replied.

Hopefully things will start being smoother from now on, and we could actually be with each other in public, and not have to hide from anyone out there.

We get a redo on our lives, and it feels amazing, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love so very much.


End file.
